Protecting the One You Love
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Someone is after Felix and Tamora and his friends are doing everything to protect him. But is this attacker truly after Felix or someone else? find out and please review
1. An Unseen Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph Characters

Protecting the One You Love

Chapter 1: An Unseen Attack

"Alright ladies fear is a four letter word. Now I want all of you to go through this training session as boys and come out as men. Remember treat this sessions as a life and death scenario. No showing off and follow my orders understood!" barked Tamora Calhoun. She was a six foot six blonde hair and icy blue eyed beauty. But make no mistake she could take on men bigger and stronger than her without breaking a sweat. This was her game called Heroes Duty and she was the Sargent. Her men knew better than to give her any lip or do anything to endanger her or themselves. Still every now and then a new rookie would make the mistake of stepping out of line. That day was today.

"Man she is such a babe. Wonder if she screams in bed too," thought a young man in his late 20's.

"Shut up you idiot she will hear you," Kalhut said firmly but it was too late. Tamora's super hearing picked up the rookie's conversation and she would gladly show him who was in charge.

"What was that private?" she demanded glaring at him. If looks could kill this rookie would be twelve feet in the ground.

Now the man acted cocky but when actually facing Tamora his façade faded and he began to act like a nervous school boy. "Uh nothing Sarge," he said quickly.

"Oh but I am sure you said something," Tamora hissed getting in his face. He was a foot taller than her but with one quick glare she was chopping him down to size. The other soldiers looked on at the rookie with unreadable faces. They too at one time were dumb enough to sass Sarge and be able to live to tell the tale. Course Calhoun made their lives hell for the next few weeks so they weren't dumb to sass again.

"I swear Sarge I didn't say anything," the private said quickly sweating and shaking in his boots.

"Really so I am hearing things? Or are you saying I am lying is that it private?" Tamora asked in a calm tone. Now the soldiers were holding their breath for when Sarge talked real calm all hell was about to break loose.

"No Sarge I am not saying you are lying I um uh," the private said wishing he kept his mouth shut. Just then Kalhut took a moment and saved the poor kid by snapping his fingers.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Tamora growled. Instead of answering he just motioned his head to the right and Tamora followed it to a new figure. The figure changed her manner real quick. A small smile tried to escape her lips as her cold eyes softened.

All eyes were upon a man that barely came to Tamora's knee. His hair was brown and was covered by a blue ball cap. The man's outfit was a blue handyman's outfit with a belt. Strapped around the belt was a golden hammer. His eyes were blue like hers but gentler and wider. She stood before him as he saluted her trying to look serious but Tamora was having trouble not laughing at how cute the man looked. "State your business soldier," she said trying to sound firm but wasn't fooling anyone.

"Private Fix-It Felix Jr. ma'am requesting I speak with you," Felix said still saluting. He was trying to talk army talk so Tamora, his wife knew he was showing her respect in her game. She always respected him in his game and he wanted her to know he would gladly do the same for her in her game.

Fighting a smile she said, "Permission granted, at ease soldier".

"Thank you ma'am I was wondering if you were done with your um with your um," he said trying to remember the right word.

"Objective," Kalhut whispered to him. Some rookies snickered at the handyman's lack of knowledge on army talk. But soon was silenced by a death glare from Calhoun.

"Not yet soldier report back here in an hour," Tamora said.

"Ma'am yes ma'am may I be dismissed?" Felix said saluting her.

Tamora was biting her lip for if the soldiers weren't here she would take Felix to her office for a long private session that involved her lips on his. "Dismissed," she said softly saluting him. Before he left she gave him a sly wink and his cheeks went red making him look even cuter. Once he was gone her demeanor returned and the soldiers wished the handyman would come by more often. "Alright ladies to the training session!" she barked.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," the soldiers said and followed her.

"Who was the shrimp?" the private asked.

"Her husband and watch what you say kid. Sarge is deadly protective over him and some men here would kick your ass if you bad mouth him. He may be short but that handyman is the bravest soldier out there and would give his life for Sarge and anyone else," Kalhut said and the private just nodded and they followed the others to the training session.

Outside Heroes Duty Felix was disappointed. He really wanted to take Tamora to his game for a late night stroll to the park. She had been working so hard lately he wanted to give her some moments to relax. Maybe when they got home he would massage her shoulders for her or draw her a hot bath. Tamora really enjoyed it when he did that for her. Looking around the Game Central Station was deserted for most people were in their games sleeping or at Tappers drinking.

He was all alone so he thought he would just walk around Game Central Station until an hour goes by and return to Tamora's game. His tiny feet echoed behind him as he just looked at the game signs before him. If he knew Tamora would still be busy with her game he would have gone with Ralph to see Vanellope. All well he could be alone for an hour. Walking on down he was about to turn into a corner when he thought he heard something.

"Hello is someone there?" he asked. He saw no one and heard only silence. "Easy Felix it was just probably your imagination," he said rubbing the back of his head. Shaking his head he turned to leave and then he felt someone grab him from behind.

"Scream and I will kill you," said a cruel voice. Felix was pinned to a wall his eyes growing with terror. A shadowy figure held him by the arms and Felix couldn't see who was holding onto him.

"Who are you what do you want?" Felix asked trembling. He was trying to be brave but it wasn't working.

"I am your worst nightmare and what I want from you is to see you beg for your life," the stranger said.

"Are you going to kill me?" Felix asked. If that was true he wished he had a chance to say good bye and to let his friends and Tamora know how much he loved them all.

"No," said the voice. Felix smiled for a bit as a feeling of relief washed over him. "But I am going to make you wish you were," cackled the voice. Felix's eyes went wide as the stranger began to attack him. The stranger covered his mouth with duct tape as Felix was being attacked and no one heard him scream.

An hour later Tamora got done with her training and began to put on her normal clothes. Which was camo pants and a black t-shirt, and she wore her boots. Running her fingers through her short hair she began to exit her office. The beacon that kept the side bugs away was on and everything was checked. Now she could see if Felix was back and to take him home. She headed down to the exit when she saw a crowd forming and wondered what was going on.

"Uh Sarge, hold on for a second," Kalhut said stepping in front of her.

"What is it Kalhut I am trying to get home. What is with the crowd?" Tamora asked. She saw her soldiers and some other characters that came back from Tapper's forming a circle around something.

"Someone has been attacked," Kalhut said trying to remain calm.

"Who is it? Do they need medical attention?" Tamora asked growing concerned.

"I don't know how to tell you this but it is Felix," he said frowning. Tamora at first didn't comprehend what he meant but looked at the crowd and back at him. Fear taking her, she pushed passed him and headed towards the crowd. Shoving her way into the middle her face went chalk white and her eyes grew wider.

Felix was lying in the center in a critical state. His clothes wore torn but not badly enough where they exposed anything. His left eye was swollen and bruises were around his ribcage and chest. It looked like someone took a knife and cut his cheek where blood trickled down his face and his lips were swollen. Around his arms and legs were cuts and gages. Not deep enough to kill him but enough to make him bleed. On his back were huge bruises like someone kicked him repeatedly. His mouth was covered by a thing of duct tape that Tamora removed it. Shedding tears she held him in her arms. His heart was beating but only just and soon the crowd called 911.

"Felix," Tamora whispered hoping he would answer her but he was silent. Tears falling down her face as she held him tight and let out an angry scream. Whoever did this was going to pay she would make sure of it.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Felix's Plan

Chapter Two: Felix's Plan

_Beep, beep, beep. _That was the only sound that was giving Tamora comfort. That sound meant Felix was alive and that made her happy. They got him to the hospital and he was hooked to a machine. She stared at him through the thin glass as she fought back tears. _How could she let this happen? Who would dare harm Felix? Why didn't she make him stay in her office? Would Felix be okay?_ All these questions buzzed and collided in her mind as she looked at him. They found Felix's hammer near a corner where he must have been attacked.

Whoever attacked him probably dragged him to Heroes Duty and just left the hammer. The doctor used the hammer to cure Felix of his wounds. Now all they had to do was wait for him to wake up. Also whoever attacked him knew how to clean up their trail. No foot prints or hand prints could be found. Even on the duct tape around Felix's mouth couldn't be traced. That made Tamora all the more determined to find the scum bag that did this to her Felix and make them suffer.

Tears stained her face as she looked away unable to look at Felix anymore. He was in a deep sleep and she just wanted to pick him up and hold onto him. Why wasn't he waking up didn't that stupid hammer fix him properly? Maybe he was too weak to wake up? Too many questions and not enough answers, it was driving her insane. Her army instincts told her to grab her gun and hover board and track down whoever did this. Only problem is who would do this to Felix?

The handy man far as she knew had no enemies. He had a villain in his game called Wreck-It Ralph but they were friends. Ralph in the game may throw bricks and stuff to harm Felix but Ralph would never harm him for real. She still couldn't believe this happened and this morning turned out so well. Now it seemed like a long time but Tamora remembered it well.

_ Felix and she were in their bed sleeping peacefully. She had him wrapped up in her arms in a protective embrace. He was snuggled up to her with his arms around her waist. Just then the alarm went off and Tamora not being a morning person grabbed her gun and shut the alarm clock shattering it to pieces._

_ "Honey please tell me you didn't shoot the alarm clock again," Felix said sleepily even though he knew she did._

_ "Okay I didn't shoot the alarm clock again," Tamora said sleepily holding him closer._

_ "Fibber you did too," he said trying to get up but she wasn't letting go._

_ "Well you can just fix it again," Tamora said softly refusing to let Felix out of her arms._

_ "Tammy, you have to let me go we will both be late for work," he reminded her. She let out a noise between a growl and a groan but let him go. He smiled at her and began to get his outfit on. Tamora didn't take that long to get her outfit on. Her scientist workers made a watch that could transport their armor onto them within seconds. It was pretty cool in her opinion. "Now where did I put my shoes?" Felix wondered out loud. He got back on the bed and thought for a moment. Tamora watched him with interest and then he said, "Oh I remember now". He lowered him to the edge of the bed and saw his shoes. But Tamora also saw his bare feet on the edge of the bed._

_ An impish smile graced her lips as she thought of a quick plan to play with her husband before they headed to work. Crawling onto the bed she moved silently over to him. Felix unaware of what his wife had in mind for he was trying to grab onto his shoes. He didn't feel her grab his ankles until her fingers were on his feet. His eyes went wide as his body shook and he began to laugh. "Ahh Tammy, wwwhat ahh, are you doing?" he asked laughing uncontrollably._

_ "Nothing," she said innocently as she tickled his feet. Then a better idea came to her as she pulled him up by his ankles. Using one leg to pin his hands above his head and her other leg to pin his feet down. She really began the torture tickling his ribs and feet. Tamora was enjoying the result for Felix's eyes widened as his face went red. He kept wiggling to get free but she was stronger than he was. His laughter filled their room as she couldn't help but laugh with him._

_ "Please stop!" he begged as he gasped for air._

_ "Why I like it when you laugh it is fun and you look so cute now?" Tamora asked as she continued._

_ "Tammy please," he cried. Tamora knew she had to stop eventually for they did have to get to work but she wanted her true reward and got it once Felix's mouth went wide. Releasing him she used her hands to pin him down and gave him a long kiss. She let go and tousled his hair. "Why do you enjoy doing this to me?" he asked her shaking his head. He was smiling but waiting for an answer._

_ Because I can soldier," she said impishly giving him another kiss. _

_ "And the crazy thing is I still love you," he said blushing at her. _

_ "If you don't stop acting cute I may not allow you to go to work," she said slyly. She cradled him in her arms as she kissed him. "I love you Felix," she whispered._

_ "Love you too Tammy, now let's get to work," Felix said kissing her cheek. She nodded and they headed out the door._

That morning seemed like a lifetime ago. If Tamora knew this would happen she never would have let Felix out of her arms. "Hey Calhoun, how is Felix?" asked a giant of a man who brown shaggy hair. His outfit was a red t-shirt and blue overalls with no shoes and he had massive hands. On his shoulder was a young girl with black hair with candy in it. She wore a gray hoodie a purple shirt and blue jeans with black and white tennis shoes. The guy's name was Wreck-It Ralph and the girl's name was Vanellope.

"They used the hammer to fix his wounds but he hasn't woken up yet," Tamora said masking her pain. She was a trained soldier to always remain calm and cool under pressure. To never let her emotions control her but now she felt like crying her eyes out. To shoot something or hit something because if she lost Felix she didn't know what she would become.

In her backstory she did lose the man she loved on their wedding day. His name was Brad Scott but he was eaten by a Cy-Bug before they could say I do to each other. Tamora missed him but as time went on she realized there was nothing to miss. Brad was just data in her coding he was never real. Every time she tried to remember him all she remembered was pieces of memory and him calling her a dynamite gal. She couldn't remember his touch or him kissing her or even their first date. Just pieces and that helped her move on and be with Felix.

Now Felix was real for she could remember everything about him. His smile, how he did anything to get her to smile, their first date, and how he felt when she held him. Those things were real and she was not going to lose Felix. Absolutely no way was that happening she would make sure of it.

"I don't get it. Hammer Head is such a nice guy what kind of a cheese brain would want to do this to him?" Vanellope asked scowling when she heard that her friend was harmed.

"I don't know kid but whoever did it will wish they were never coded," Ralph said forming two massive fists.

"Wreck-It can you think of anyone that would want to harm Felix? Did anyone have a grudge against him?" Tamora asked. Her question sounded stupid for Felix and Ralph lived in a world called Nice Land but after meeting Vanellope and how people treated her when they thought she was a glitch instead of their actual ruler. Tamora wasn't going to leave any stone unturned.

"Uh no Calhoun I couldn't think of anyone in Nice Land that would harm Felix. I mean he was their hero literally now if it were me than that list would be pretty long but I can't think of anyone who would harm Felix," Ralph said. Tamora bit her lip as she fought back tears. Just then the doctor came in and announced that Felix was up.

The trio went into his room and saw Felix sitting up and smiling at them. "Hi everyone, what did I miss?" he asked softly. Tamora just smiled as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Thank goodness you are okay. I was so worried about you," she cried finally allowing the tears to flow.

"Easy Tammy, don't cry I am okay I promise please don't cry," Felix said holding onto her and rubbing her back. Then he saw Ralph and Vanellope smiling at him.

"Glad to see you are okay Hammer Head," Vanellope said hugging him.

"Me too sweetie," Felix said hugging her back.

"Felix did you see the person who attacked you?" Ralph asked.

"Uh no they wore all black and had their face covered up," Felix said gently. The memory returning to him and he shook it away. The doctor came in and reported that Felix could go home. Tamora and his friends were happy to hear that so was Felix he wanted to return to his game so he could fix things. Yet, Tamora told Ralph and Vanellope that Felix should rest after his ordeal and they agreed. Ralph took Vanellope home and Tamora took Felix home.

"Ah good to be home, so Tammy what do you want to eat fish or chicken?" Felix asked. Tamora was surprised Felix was viciously attacked just a few hours ago but was acting like nothing happened. What is the shock or was he trying to be brave for her?

"Felix are you sure you are okay?" Tamora asked.

"Yeah my hammer healed me sorry if I scared you. Guess I will be more careful when I go walking around by myself. Hey maybe I should take Kevin, from Street Fighter offer about learning some self-defense moves. Would come in handy for next time," Felix said grabbing a skillet to cook the fish or chicken.

"Who says there will be a next time?" Tamora asked hiding her fear. What was wrong with Felix he was acting so calm and talking about learning some self-defense moves was smart but it was like he was expecting another attack to happen?

"I didn't mean there will be a next time but I should think smart. I am not really strong and I can't expect my friends to follow me around to keep me safe it is time I learned to take care of myself is all," Felix said. "So, did you want fish or chicken?" he asked.

"Mod it Fix-It are you sure that hammer fixed everything because your head needs to be examined. You were almost killed today and you are acting as if you just fell and cut your knee. Someone wants to harm you and you don't seem too concerned? Do you know something I don't?" she demanded getting angry.

"Tamora calm down I am sorry again for scaring you. It is just after the whole Turbo thing I faced a lot of danger that I didn't ever think I would face. And yes I am scared to think someone wants to harm or even kill me. But I lived most of my life playing it safe and living in fear. And honestly I am tired of it so instead of playing the helpless victim like this attacker wants me to play I am going to learn how to defend myself is all," Felix said calmly. Tamora was shocked by this but knew Felix was speaking the truth. He held her hand and smiled up at her. "Look I promise I won't do anything reckless okay, so please don't worry so much we will figure this out together okay honey," he said.

She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Okay Felix, but just so you know I am going to keep a close eye on you and I don't want you going off anywhere alone. Either have Wreck-It with you or you stay in your game understand," she said firmly. Now Felix was about to argue but decided against it after all Tamora losing someone she loved scared her deeply. So, he would agree to it till they figured out whoever wanted to harm him.

"Okay Tammy I promise, don't worry I am not leaving you," he promised and hugged her tightly. _I know Felix, for I am going to make sure I don't ever lose you,_ Tamora thought in her head as she held him tighter.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Finding Clues

Chapter 3: Finding Clues

Later that night Tamora and Felix were asleep. Well Felix was but Tamora just couldn't close her eyes. She was afraid the second she did close her eyes Felix would be taken from her. This surprise attack scared her to her very code. Seeing him in that hospital, wondering if he would wake up or not? That question scared her by far.

Looking down at his sleeping form breathing lightly having his arms wrapped around her waist. It brought peace to her but at the same time her worry grew. She held him tighter bringing him closer to her level. She ran her slender fingers through his hair feeling his soft hair. Smiling down at him for he was safe in her arms. Wrapping him in her arms making her own body like a human shield so, nothing would harm him. That was her main job was to protect people and she did her job well.

But she failed twice first it was with Brad but that was in her back story she had no control over that so she didn't know if she should count that or not. The second time she did count was when Felix was attacked. That made her blood boil like lava at the thought of some underhanded scum harming her Felix. But the whole incident was a huge puzzle to her. Felix was a "good boy" as some of her men would call it. He didn't have any enemies nor did he do anything bad to anyone. So, who would want to hurt him like that?

An idea came to her that maybe Felix was a message to her. His body was dropped off near her game. Maybe one of her enemies wanted to harm Felix to show how weak she might be. Or to scare her into slipping up and that idea made more sense for some rookies hated her. Giving her lip and when they saw Felix they couldn't believe a tough Sarge was married to a small handyman. But she had to rule them out for some didn't hate her just hated being yelled out. And when they heard how Felix helped her defeat a hoard of Cy-Bugs with Wreck-It and Vanellope their snickering turned to respect.

So, the real question was who was this attacker after, her or Felix? Right now she didn't care all that mattered was that Felix was alive and safe. And nobody was going to harm him again for she wasn't letting him out of her sight. She kissed his lips and soon fell asleep. But what Tamora didn't know was this attacker was only getting warmed up and soon her Felix would be in great danger again.

The next morning Felix awoke to hear the birds chirping and found himself wrapped in Tamora's arms. She had her head resting on his head and he smiled. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep so peaceful and calm. He tried to wiggle loose so he could make breakfast but Tamora had a vice like grip and wasn't letting him go that easily.

Breathing heavily he managed to get his arms free and slowly and carefully slipped out of her arms. He froze when she began to stir but soon nestled into her pillow. Wiping the sweat from his brow he crept out of the room and went to make her breakfast. Getting the eggs out of the fridge and spraying the skillet down. Felix cracked the eggs and his mind wandered back to the attack. Ever since he came back home that attack drifted back to him and he tried to remember clearly what happened. The attacker's voice sounded so familiar soft but cold like ice. Rubbing his head he realized the attacker had to be male but he wasn't really big maybe a foot shorter than Ralph.

The eggs began to sizzle and he flipped them as he made toast and tried to remember exactly what happened. The guy did have a knife and punched hard but it was all a blur. Just then he heard Tamora running into the kitchen gun in her hand and a frightened look on her face. "What part of you are not allowed out of my sight did you not comprehend soldier?" she asked sternly. She awoke and found Felix gone and was worried something happened to him.

"Morning honey, sorry I wanted to make you breakfast and thought I would let you sleep," Felix said placing the eggs on the plate and grabbing the toast out of the toaster. Placing butter on the toast and putting the plates on the table.

Pulling out a chair for her, Tamora rolled her eyes and said, "What am I going to do with you Fix-It?"

"Love me," he answered sweetly. She tousled his hair for she couldn't stay mad at him forever. Pouring her some coffee and sat next to her and handed her a cup. "Sleep well?" he asked eating his eggs.

"Not really," Tamora said sadly.

"Sorry to hear that Tammy, don't worry I am sure this attacker will be found. Any leads on who did it?" Felix asked.

"My men and I are going to investigate the place you were attacked and around Game Central Station there has to be some evidence somewhere," Tamora said firmly.

"Mind if I come with you?" Felix asked. Tamora's egg nearly got caught in her throat.

"Ah I don't think that will be necessary," she said. Felix knew she was afraid for his safety but he had to help incase this lunatic hurt someone else.

"Please Tamora I can help. I promise not to get in the way," he promised crossing his heart.

"No Felix we have it covered," she said firmly. Felix knew better than to argue with her for it would only upset her so he dropped it. "Well I am going to round up my men and we will be at Game Central Station in an hour. Till then you stay here and if you go anywhere take Wreck-It with you," she told him firmly.

"Yes ma'am," he told her. She knelt down to his level and stroked his hair.

"I know you want to help but I would feel better knowing you were safe in your game," she said. She knew Felix wanted to help but she was afraid once he stepped out of his game the attacker would harm him again. And there was no way she was allowing that to happen.

"It is okay Tamora I know you just want to keep me safe," Felix said kissing her lips. She smiled happy he understood and soon left the game to head to hers. Once she was gone Felix snuck out and headed towards Game Central Station. "Sorry Tammy, I know you want to protect me but I have to protect you too," Felix said as he slipped into Game Central Station. It was empty for Heroes' Duty soldiers told all characters to stay in their game till the search was over. Felix hid behind a box as some soldiers passed him. Letting a sigh of relief he went to the place where he was attacked.

Sweat poured from his face as the fear was trying to take him over but he shook it away. Looking around he saw nothing and he knew if he left footprints they would think it was from his previous attack. He was about to head home when something shiny caught his attention. Kneeling down by a trash can he saw a pocket knife with a snake in the center and his eyes went white. "It can't be," he said fearfully. Picking up the knife he ran back to his game unnoticed by anyone and returned home.

He shut his door and looked at the knife he held in his hand. Felix knew this knife anywhere and he put it back in his pocket. Going to his room he picked up his phone and dialed a number he hadn't dialed in years. The dial tone began to ring and he waited patiently.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Hi, it is me," Felix said softly. Looking around to make sure he had no ease droppers.

"What is it Fix-It, I haven't heard from you in a long time," said the voice.

"You know why I am calling did you hear about me being attacked?" Felix asked.

"Yes, I was going to see if you were okay but I had to keep my distance my job and all. Do you need help in capturing the one who harmed you? I would be more than happy to offer my services to you after all you and your family did for me," the voice said.

"I know who attacked me it was him. He is back and you know what that means," Felix said.

"That is impossible we locked him up I checked in on him everyday just to make sure he was still there," the voice argued.

"Well then either he escaped or he has a partner for I found his knife," Felix said.

"I will double check to make sure he is still locked up and if not I will call you back and I will warn the others," the voice said.

"Okay talk to you soon," Felix said and hung up. Within two hours Tamora came home and Felix hid the knife in his hat. "Hey honey any luck?" he asked.

"No, the only footprints we found were yours and that is it. This guy was good," Tamora said.

"I am sure you will find him," he said sweetly.

"So, how was your afternoon?" she asked grabbing herself a beer from the fridge.

"Oh pretty quiet just read and stuff," he said hating for lying to her.

"Well maybe I can have you do something that doesn't involve reading," she said slyly and kissed him passionately. Picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom. Later that evening Tamora fell asleep and Felix was in her arms sleeping too. The phone rang and Felix slipped out of her grasp just before the phone woke her up.

"Hello?" he said.

"You were right Felix, he has escaped it was a hologram how he pulled it off I don't know. I already called the others I am outside your window. Meet me down a.s.a.p and we will take him down.

"I should tell my wife she will be furious at me for holding out information and leaving without her," Felix said.

"No, Fix-It you know this guy is a lunatic he killed your father in cold blood imagine what he will do to your wife or anyone else you love? We stopped him once we can do it again now hurry," the voice said. The phone went dead and Felix looked torn. If he left Tamora will be furious and would kill him for what he was about to do. But he had to keep her safe so with a heavy heart he walked over to her and shed a tear. "I love you Tammy and I am sorry but I have to keep you safe but I promise I will came back to you. Taking a chance on waking her up he kissed her cheek but she remained asleep. He opened the window and quietly slipped out. A black car was waiting and he opened the door and got in. The car sped on down the street and disappeared with Felix in it as he was about to face his demons from his past.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Reunions and Calls

Chapter 4: Reunions and Calls

Felix sat in the front seat and fiddled with his fingers. His eyes kept wandering up to the driver beside him. Her hair was a light red and deep sea-green eyes but her skin was a mocha colored. The outfit she wore was a blue shirt that was low cut and tight blue jeans and boots. On her ears were small gold hooped earing and a gold bracelet on her left wrist. She looked like a program from an old game like street fighter but her age was the same as Felix's about late 20's. Game characters aged slowly 30 years to a human would only be about five years to a game character. On the girl's shirt was a police badge and a gun on her hip. Her name was Cassandra Stone or Cassidy as Felix called her.

"So, how has your job been?" he asked breaking the silence.

"It has been good some people were shocked that Rick the Snake escaped his prison. My boss is allowing me to bring back you and the others to bring him down but he said to keep this as quiet as possible," she said her voice was soft but firm.

"I understand Cassidy but can't I just tell Tamora what is going on? I mean she is a military Sargent surely she can help us and Ralph you seen him and Vanellope, she may be a kid but she is resourceful," Felix said. He felt bad leaving in the middle of the night without telling Tammy anything. Oh man she was going to be beyond cross when she found out he was gone.

"I am sorry Felix this is hard I understand and believe me if I could do this alone I would but after you were attacked you know as well as I what is at risk. I am sorry your wife will be safer if she stays away. If she is mad at you I will explain everything and she can yell at me," Cassidy said.

"Believe me she will do more than yell," Felix said but agreed with her and dropped the subject. Rick the Snake was a cold hearted killer and Felix couldn't bear to see his friends or wife take a hit for him. "So, how did you find the others I haven't seen them in a while?" he asked.

"Well it wasn't easy but once I told them what happened to you they were more than happy to help me," Cassidy said. They began to pull up to a game called Street Cops. The main objective of the game was to hunt down criminals and put them in jail, Cassidy's game. Felix saw old brick houses pretty much a late 80's neighborhood. He saw guys on bikes with girls in leather as others were drinking and making out. Blushing he looked away and Cassidy held back a grin as they continued driving. Soon they pulled up to an old warehouse and got out of the car.

Opening the door Cassidy turned on the light and Felix looked around. "Wow this place is an odd spot to meet," he said.

"Sorry normally we would go to the station but my boss wants it hush, hush hence the need for secrecy. Alright you guys you can come out now," she told to the darkness. Just then three figures came out to greet them. One was a girl version of Felix.

She was a foot taller and curvy with brown hair kept in a ponytail and had on a blue ball cap. Her eyes were a deep blue and she wore a light blue vest and pants and on her hip was a silver hammer. The other figure was Felix's twin except he had more muscle and dark curly blonde hair but the same blue eyes. His outfit was a red shirt and pants with a ball cap. On his hip was a red wrench. Now the last figure was another girl that was the same height as the other girl. But her hair was black and braided and she wore a purple ball cap with shirt and pants and had a purple screwdriver. Also she had blue eyes like the others.

"Felix, how you been bro?" asked the brunette as she hugged him.

"Hey Lexy, I missed you too," Felix said hugging his baby sister.

"Hey Felix what up man?" asked the other male.

"Eddy how you been cuz?" Felix asked high fiving the other guy. "And Char how you been give me a hug little cuz," he said as he hugged the dark haired girl.

"Cass gave us the message so we all came when we heard that you were harmed," Char said firmly. Her real name was Charlene but people called her Char or Charlie.

"Yes, well now that we are all here let's get down to business," Cassidy said and sat on a crate as they discussed Rick the Snake.

The next morning Tamora awoke to the sun shining in her face. Groaning her eyes opened and she saw that Felix was not in her arms. Fear gripped her but she remained calm. _Easy Calhoun, Fix-It is probably in the kitchen making breakfast like he was last time_, her mind told her. That thought relaxed her a bit so she got to her feet and stretched. Then grabbing a robe she opened the door and went out to greet her husband.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the kitchen empty. No eggs were frying and the coffee pot wasn't brewing. Felix was not in the kitchen and she went into the living room and didn't see him there either. Getting nervous she went back to their room and checked everywhere but Felix was not in the house. Now Tamora's nervous went into fear. Grabbing on some clothes and taking her gun she got her hover board ready and flew off to Wreck-It Ralph's house.

As she flew her eagle eyes scanned the town of Nice land to see if Felix may have taken a walk or something. She saw Mary baking more pies and Gene talking to Qbert but no Felix. Ralph's house was just up ahead and Tamora prayed Felix would be there. Jumping off her board she knocked on the door and waited.

Normally she would have just kicked the door open but she was trying to remain calm. The door opened and Ralph came out yawning. "Oh hey Calhoun, what brings you by?" he asked.

"Is Felix here?" she asked as she walked into the house. Scanning the area she became more afraid for again no handyman was in sight.

"Uh no, I hadn't seen him since he got out of the hospital. Vanellope and I were going to see him today to see how he was doing. I was about to go pick her up now. Why is Felix okay?" Ralph asked with a hint of concern.

"I don't know I can't find him anywhere. He wasn't at the house and I didn't see him in Nice land at all. I was hoping he was here," Tamora said shedding tears. She never cried in public only when she and Felix were alone but her fear was over powering her.

_Where was Felix? Did this maniac take him in the dead of the night? How could he or she get passed her radar? Was Felix hurt or alive? Who would take him and why?_

The questions buzzed around her brain like a baby Cy-Bug would. "Easy Calhoun I am sure Felix is fine. He probably is in Niceland. Did you check the park he likes to go there to collect his thoughts or whatever?" Ralph asked.

"Good idea Wreck-It maybe he is there. I didn't check the park come on let's go," Tamora said smiling. They were about to leave when the phone began to ring. Both of them looked at each other with odd looks wondering who would be calling them at this time of day. Was it Felix or someone else?

"You should answer maybe it is Felix," Ralph said trying to remain calm. Tamora nodded her head and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is this Tamora Calhoun?" asked a voice it sounded female.

"Yes, who is this?" Tamora demanded.

"Not important I have someone here who wants to talk to you," the voice said. There was a noise like the phone changing hands. Then a new voice was heard.

"Tammy," said the new voice.

"Felix is that you?" Tamora asked feeling relieved that he was alive.

"Yeah it is me sorry about scaring you," Felix said gently.

"Where are you I am coming to get you?" Tamora asked her sergeant self-kicking in.

"I can't tell you that," Felix said.

"What you mean are you hurt did someone capture you?" Tamora asked getting scared and angry at once.

"No, no I wasn't captured I am perfectly fine. I don't have much time though so please listen. I found out who attacked me and some friends of mine and myself are going to find them and bring them to justice. Now Tammy what I am about to ask you is going to be hard but please do it for me," Felix said his tone sounding calm but afraid.

"What is it?" Tamora said her fear growing.

"Don't try and find me. The person I am going to help find is a dangerous person. This is going to sound stupid but I want you to stay in your game and tell Ralph and Vanellope to stay in their game. I don't want any of you to be harmed. Please Tammy I know this goes against your code but don't try and find me," he said.

"Negative Felix I refuse to sit around why you chase after some maniac who tried to kill you. And what friends and how did you find out about who was after you?" she asked tears threating to fall.

"I am sorry Tammy but this is my fight not yours please let me handle this I done it before," Felix said.

"Felix you listen to me tell me where are you or so help me I will feed you to a Cy-Bug," Tamora threatened.

"I love you Tammy good bye," was Felix answer and the line went dead. Tamora glared at the phone wanting to put her hand through it and yank Felix out and strangle him. Tears falling from her face as put the phone back on the receiver.

Looking at Ralph with a calm expression she said, "Go get Vanellope, we have a handy man to find".

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Old Wounds Still Bleed

Chapter 5: Old Wounds Still Bleed

Felix hung up the phone fighting back tears. He could still hear the anger in Tamora's voice and worse the fear. She threatened to feed him to a Cy-Bug now he knew just how worried she was about him. He just wished he could tell her what is truly going on. He felt like such a cad promising her that he would never leave her and then boom disappearing in the middle of the night and calling only to tell her not to look for him. If he survived this mission he was so dead when Tamora got her hands on him.

"Are you happy that you made your call?" Cassidy asked. She was trying to be sympathetic but was failing.

"No my wife is beyond furious. If I do survive this mission she will probably either kill or divorce me or both knowing her both," Felix said looking away.

"Come on bro don't beat yourself up. After this is over and you explained everything she will forgive you," Lexy said smiling.

"Yeah and besides you are adorable how could she not forgive you," Char said grinning impishly. Eddy winked at him for extra reassurance and it just made Felix blush more.

"I hope you are right because Tammy is my everything I can't imagine life without her," Felix said sadly. Unbeknown to any one Cassidy hid a sad face and was looking away.

"Well come on we have to go and find Rick the Snake. Last time my sources checked he loves the bars. The closet one here is the Eight Ball let's check it out," Cassidy said. They all climbed into her car and began to drive down the darkened streets.

"Man it feels like we are all 17and 18 again. Hey Felix remember when we used to drag race down these very roads?" Eddy asked laughing.

"I remember you eating my dust," Felix said grinning.

"Oh really well after this we will have a rematch loser has to wash the other drivers' car for a month," Eddy challenged smiling a cocky grin.

"You are on cuz," Felix said laughing.

"Boys," Lexy and Charlie said rolling their eyes. Cassidy smiled for she too remembered the fun times they had together.

_ Two beat up trucks came racing down this very road so many years ago. "Go Felix!" an eighteen year old Cassidy shouted. _

_ "Come on big brother!" yelled a seventeen year old Lexy._

_ "Come on Eddy," cheered a 17 year old Charlie. The two trucks were close but the blue one roared to life and crossed the finish line. An eighteen year old Felix came out cheering as his cousin Eddy came out shaking his head._

_ "Yes I won," Felix cheered. Cassidy ran over to him and picked him up in her arms and kissed him passionately._

_ "I love you Felix," she said sweetly._

_ "Love you more baby love you more," he told her kissing her again. _

_ "Oh get a room," Charlie yelled. Eddy whistled at them and Lexy just blushed a deep red but Felix and Cassidy continued to kiss each other. They broke apart and he had his hand around her waist. _

_ "Alright cuz you won drinks at Tapper's is on me," Eddy said as he got back in his truck. Charlie and Lexy climbed in with him and Cassidy climbed in with Felix. They drove out of Street Cops and into Grand Central Station. _

_ The radio was playing as Cassidy rested her head on Felix's shoulder. "So, babe how do you like being a cop?" Felix asked._

_ "Oh it is fine I am still a rookie so I mostly do desk work but some of the older cops are nice to me," Cassidy said softly._

_ "Are there any boys giving you a hard time?" Felix asked his voice oozing with jealousy._

_ "No honey don't worry," Cassidy said stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. They made it to Tappers and parked the cars outside the game. _

_ "Five root beers please," Eddy said pulling out some money. They all sat down and Cassidy held onto Felix. He smiled up at her feeling like he won the lottery. _

_ "Guys I think it is time I tell you all some important news. Cassidy, asked me to reprogram myself so I can be in her game. Since are programs are close I decided to do it. For I love Cassidy and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Felix said as he stood up._

_ "Oh Felix," Cassidy said shedding a tear and kissing him._

_ "Awesome cuz but what will Uncle Felix say?" Eddy asked worriedly._

_ "Yeah I mean you were next in line to take over the Fix-It Felix Game," Charlie reminded him._

_ "I know but I decided to give it to Lexy if she wants to take it," Felix said looking at her._

_ "Of course I will take it," Lexy said smiling as she hugged her brother. "When will you tell dad?" she asked._

_ "As soon as we get home," he told her._

_ "It may be sooner than you think here he comes now," Eddy said. Sure enough an older version of Felix came in and found the children. _

_ "Hello children Felix it is late don't you think you should be getting Cassidy home and your sister as well?" Felix Sr. asked._

_ "Yes sir," Felix said. _

_ "Eddy, Charlie you better head on home too your mom is probably worried," Felix Sr. added._

_ "Yes Uncle Felix," they said. _

_ "Um dad when we get home I need to talk with you," Felix said._

_ "Okay son just let me grab a root beer and one for your mom and I will head on home with you," Felix Sr. said. Just then a man burst through the door. He was broad shoulder with a rough complexion. Greasy brown hair and had a wild look in his eyes. His clothes were street clothes and he had a gun. With quick movements he leaped over everyone and pointed a gun at Tapper. _

_ "Alright give you money or I blow you to pieces!" shouted the man._

_ "Hey that is Rick the Snake a villain in my game. What is he doing here?" Cassidy asked. _

_ "Kids stay here," Felix Sr. said holding onto his hammer. "Hey sir," he said cautiously._

_ "Get back or I will shoot!" shouted Rick. _

_ "This isn't your game all games are over tonight. Put the gun down and we can talk this out" Felix Sr. said calmly._

_ "I know the games are over and I don't care every time I rob a bank and get so much money I get caught and don't get a dime back. So, now I am taking what I want," Rick said evilly. Felix Sr. tackled Rick and took his gun away smashing it under his foot. _

_ "You are done," Felix Sr. said. While that was going on Cassidy used the phone to call for back up in Street Cops._

_ "This is officer Stone, Rick the Snake has been caught I need back up stat. My location is the Tappers Game," she said. Everyone cheered but the nightmare had just begun. Rick leapt up and drew a knife with a snake on it._

_ "Dad look out!" Felix shouted but it was too late. His dad let out a yell and yellow sparks flew out of him and he dropped his hammer and fell to the floor. Felix and Lexy ran over to their father crying out in agony. Rick took some cash and bolted and Cassidy ran after him. Felix glaring angrily grabbed his dad's hammer and followed Cassidy. Lexy, Eddy, and Charlie pulling out their tools followed. They chased Rick down an alleyway and Cassidy was fighting him. Felix some metal poles and formed a plan. Using their tools they formed a cage. "Cassidy draw him over here!" Felix yelled. Cassidy knocked the knife away and threw Rick towards the cage._

_ "This is for our dad," Felix yelled kicking him in the ribs. Lexy opened the cage door._

_ "This is for our uncle!" Eddy and Charlie said as they picked him up and threw him in. The locked it and Rick was trapped. _

_ "I will get you all for this one day I will kill you all!" Rick yelled and was taken away._

After that night Felix took his dad's place in the game. Lexy went to her own game where she fixed houses. And Eddy and Lexy returned to their car game where they fixed cars. Cassidy became a great cop and tried to rekindle her relationship with Felix. But after his father's death the old Felix was gone. He became the mold that the game expected. Felix stayed home and fixed things and mostly kept to himself. Every time Cassidy came around he was polite but the spark was gone. It was like they were two people dancing to two different beats. But Felix still cared for Cassidy and he told her if she ever needed anything he would get over his fear and come to her aid.

A tear fell from Cassidy's eye as she remembered how much she loved Felix. This Tamora woman was the luckiest girl ever and even though Cassidy wished to be in Tamora's shoes she would make sure that Felix got back to his wife safe and sound.

Back in Heroes Duty Tamora had one of her soldiers trace the call. "Any luck?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am this call came from a payphone but you won't believe where," said the soldier.

"Tell me soldier I am in no mood for games," Tamora said firmly.

"The call came from an old game called Street Cops it is close to Tappers and near the alleyway where Fix-It was attacked," the soldier said.

"Thanks," Tamora said. She grabbed her gun and hover board and went off to Felix's game to grab Ralph and Vanellope. If that call came from Street Cops than Felix would be there and she was going to find him and drag his sorry self-home.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Undercover

Chapter 6: Undercover

"Okay guys here we are the Eight Ball," Cassidy said. They pulled up to a huge brick building that was painted black. The sign was a giant eight ball flashing in neon lights. A bouncer stood at the front letting people in or not.

"Okay Cassidy how do we get in? I mean that security guy looks mean and I don't know if your badge can cut it," Felix said nervously.

"Chill Felix I have a plan. I got these outfits from my boss to help us sneak in unnoticed," Cassidy said handing them each a bag. Eddy opened up his to reveal a white buttoned up shirt with a black vest and white slacks with black shoes. Lexy and Charlie had similar outfits to Eddy's except their outfits were a white blouse with a white mini skirt and silver high heels. Felix had a black tux with a tie and shoes. Cassidy opened up her bag to reveal a long dark purple dress that had slits so she could move and light purple high heels.

"Wow cool outfits but what am I supposed to be?" Eddy asked.

"You are going to be one of the bartenders, Lexy and Charlie will be waitresses, and Felix and I will be customers," Cassidy explained.

"Oh well alright but next time I want the cute dress," Lexy said. The boys waited while the girls got their outfits on and when they came out boy were they a sight to behold. The uniforms Lexy and Charlie wore were low cut and showed off what they were meant to show off. Cassidy's dress was a spaghetti strap and low cut. The dress went all the way down to her ankles and the high heels made her an inch taller.

"Okay boys hurry up," Charlie said. They nodded and put on their outfits. Eddy came out looking real handsome as did Felix but he was having trouble with his tie. Since Tamora was more into bars then high class places, Felix never really had to wear ties.

"Here let me help you Felix," Cassidy said and he blushed deeply as she helped him with his tie.

"Um thanks Cassidy," he said softly.

"Anytime now let's get going," she said. Then before they left she handed each of them an ear piece so they can stay in touch with each other. "Lexy, Charlie, and Eddy go around to the back. Your uniforms will get you in hands down. I picked the busiest time ever so no one will ask any questions," she told them. They nodded their heads and disappeared around the back. Putting her arm around Felix she said, "Shall we go in honey?"

"Uh what?" Felix asked blushing even more.

"Chill Felix you are my date so pretend we are dating and you have to lose the ring," she said. His eyes went wide when she said that. He never took his wedding ring off not even in the shower.

"I can't" Felix said.

"I am sorry but you have too if you are wearing a wedding ring and I am not people will get suspicious now please. Look once we catch Rick you can put it back on and your wife will never know," Cassidy promised. Felix looked down at his ring and knew she was right. With a heavy heart he slipped it off and placed it in the front pocket of his shirt. When he did take it off he felt naked without it, but he locked arms with Cassidy and led her towards the club. Hoping they find Rick soon so he could put his ring back on and go home to Tammy. Hopefully she would allow him to explain and would just make him sleep on the couch for a month or so.

They stood in line and waited. Soon the bouncer took a look at Felix and Cassidy and unclipped the red rope and let them in. "So, far so good," Cassidy whispered.

"Yeah so far so good," Felix said. They went inside to a dance hall. A giant disco ball was hanging in the middle of the ceiling. Neon lights were flashing as girls were dancing with other men. Felix saw Eddy in the corner of his eye filling drinks. Good thing he worked at Tappers for a while when they were teenagers. Lexy and Charlie were delivering drinks and some men were eyeing them with utter lust.

"Felix shall we dance?" Cassidy asked.

"Uh sure," Felix said. He placed his hands in Cassidy's and began to dance with her. They began to twirl and move to the fast beat of the music. Every now and then they would move their eyes to see if Rick was near.

"Guys I see Rick over by the wall close to the bar. Another bartender is giving him a drink. He is talking to a red head in a blue dress," Eddy said. Felix and Cassidy moved closer to the bar and spotted Rick.

"Yeah I see him, okay Eddy try and get to the phone and call for back up. Felix and I will try to catch him," Cassidy said.

"Got it I will alert Lexy and Charlie in case Rick tries to run," Eddy told them. He told Lexy and Charlie to watch the exits as he slowly made his way to the phone. Felix and Cassidy moved closer to Rick to try and grab him so they could arrest him.

Tamora, Ralph and Vanellope walked into Street Cops. It was a dark smoky place with broken down buildings, guys drinking too much, and girls with hardly any clothes on. "Are you sure Hammer Head is here?" Vanellope asked looking around.

"Yep the call came from this game. Now all we have to do is find Felix and drag him home," Tamora said firmly. She was beyond worried about Felix. What possessed him to leave in the middle of night? How did he know who attacked him and who was that woman on the other end of the phone. Who was after him and who were these friends of his? Didn't he know how dangerous this could be and that he could die? She still couldn't believe that he asked her not to go looking for him. That was like asking him not to fix things with his hammer. It was in her code to find and protect people and she was going to find and protect him.

Looking back on her memory when she saw him awake in the hospital and how he acted so calm but now thinking harder she saw a far off look in his eyes. Like he was expecting this attack to happen and wasn't going to give in to fear. But the question that kept gnawing at her was who would want to hurt Felix and why? Her thoughts were interrupted when Ralph said, "Hey there is a dance club over there. Maybe Felix is there he loved to dance".

"Yeah maybe Hammer Head is there," Vanellope said cheerfully.

"Let's go check it out," Tamora said. They walked up to a building called The Eight Ball and saw a guard man. Ralph was taller and they pushed through the crowd.

"Hold on lady you have to be allowed in. You can't just barge in here there is a dress code," snapped the guard. Tamora gave him a death glare and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Everyone else ran in terror as she held him while he struggled for air. "Dress code has changed," he choked and Tamora smiled and dropped him.

"Thanks," she said and walked in with Ralph and Vanellope behind her. They saw neon lights swirling everywhere and people dancing under a giant disco ball. "Okay guys let's split up and find Felix. Once we find him we are out as quiet as possible," Tamora told them firmly.

"Uh Calhoun I don't think that will be a problem," Ralph said as he pointed towards the bar. Tamora zeroed in and saw Felix in a tux with his hair gelled back holding the hand of some girl wearing a dark purple dress. Her face fell and her digits ran ice cold. Ralph and Vanellope watched nervously as Tamora slowly walked towards Felix and the girl. Both of them knowing that if Felix didn't have a good explanation all hell was about to break loose.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter 7: All Hell Breaks Loose

"Eddy when will back up get here?" Felix asked.

"About ten minutes, try and keep an eye on Rick till they get here," Eddy said.

"Right, Lexy, Charlie are you two covering the two main exits?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah we are but hurry eventually someone is going to ask why we are standing here," Lexy said.

"And if one of these drunken idiots tries to grab my ass again there will be need for suspicion," Charlie growled as she glared at a drunken man. He was about to walk over to her but her glare made him think twice.

"Just stay calm girls, Cassidy and I are about to approach him. He probably thinks I am dead and is celebrating before he goes after you guys. So, be ready once he sees me he will run. Eddy you got the trap ready?" Felix asked.

"Oh yeah I got it right where we want it. Just get him in the middle and boom he is caged," Eddy said slyly.

"Alright let's get this over with," Cassidy said. She spotted Rick who was drinking another beer. The red head was now on his lap twirling her hair and batting her eyes at him. All they had to do was cuff him and Rick would be powerless. Then they can put this all behind them and go back to their normal lives.

Felix kept rubbing his naked wedding finger, feeling odd without it. Soon they could capture Rick and he could go home. Taking Cassidy's arm they were about to walk over to Rick when he heard a voice. "Hello Felix," the voice said. He froze as his digits ran cold for it couldn't be who he thought it was. Turning around he saw Ralph with a worried expression and Vanellope on his shoulders looking around. But in the front of them glaring at him with an emotionless face and holding her gun was his very angry wife, Tamora.

"Tammy," Felix said in utter shock. His eyes were wide as her eyes burned into him. Sweat poured from his face as he tried to figure out how she found him so fast. She looked at him and her eyes traveled over to his naked wedding finger and saw he was holding Cassidy's hand. Then she did something that made his heart stop, she smiled. He was so dead. "Now Tammy I know this looks bad but I swear this is not what it looks like," he told her.

"Oh really," she said calmly. His fear grew for she was calm and that was not good.

"Tammy calm down are you going to believe what you see or what I tell you," Felix said nervously. He had never seen this look on her face before and it truly scared him. Tamora glared at Felix but mostly at Cassidy. Was this the woman she heard on the phone? Why was Felix dressed like this and holding this woman's hand? He wouldn't cheat on her that was for certain. This woman must be blackmailing him or something.

"Felix we don't have time for this, you can talk to her later. We do have an important assignment to take care of," Cassidy hissed. She sensed what Tamora was thinking and seeing Felix's wife she could tell why Felix loved her. Not only was she beautiful but she was a soldier and Felix did like the sweet but tough girls hence why he dated her. And she could see why this looked bad but they didn't have time for explanations they had to get Rick before he escaped.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my _husband_?" Tamora asked her voice cold as ice.

"I am Officer Stone and your husband is working undercover with me to catch a very bad person. It would be in your best interest to let us handle it," Cassidy said calmly. Tamora was about to yell at Cassidy to demand answers. Just then she saw Felix touch his ear and looked like he was listening to someone.

"Rick is making a run for it," Felix said.

"Let's go!" Cassidy said and bolted when she saw Rick.

"Right behind you," Felix said. He was grabbed by Tamora by the back of his shirt.

"You aren't going anywhere till you tell me what is going on?" Tamora hissed.

"Sorry Tammy but we will have to talk later," Felix said and slipped out of his vest and ran after Cassidy.

"Felix!" Tamora yelled. Felix ran and came face to face with Rick.

"So, little boy you survived well this time I will make sure you stay dead," Rick cackled. He threw a punch at Felix who jumped out of the way. Tamora pulled at her gun but to her surprise Felix began to use his legs and do fast kicks.

"You will never harm my family or friends again, it is over Rick!" Felix yelled. Tamora couldn't believe it Felix was actually fighting okay with his legs but he was fighting and winning.

"Hold on cuz we are helping you!" shouted a man who resembled Felix but had black hair. Two girls one with dark black hair and the other looked like a female version of Felix came to his aid. Rick knocked Felix to the ground and the other characters attacked him.

"Guys get him to the middle!" Felix yelled and soon they punched and kicked Rick. Soon he was in the center and Felix yelled, "Cassidy now!" Cassidy nodded and shot her gun at some rope and it snapped causing a metal cage to fall on Rick locking him inside.

"No, not again I will have my revenge!" Rick yelled.

"You can't break something that was built by the Fix-Its," Felix said happily. Shortly the cops showed up and took Rick back to jail to a more secure cell. Tamora watched in awe as Felix introduced her, Ralph, and Vanellope to the other Fix-Its. "Allow me to introduce my baby sister Lexy, my older cousin Eddy, my younger cousin Charlie, and my um old friend Cassidy," Felix said.

"Hi," Eddy said shaking Calhoun's hand. "Main cuz you are a lucky man you are a very lovely lady ma'am," he said giving Tamora a charming grin.

"It is so good to finally meet you," Lexy said.

"Nice to finally meet you too," Tamora said but looking at Felix with a firm gaze.

"Nice to meet you," Charlie said. They all said hi but Tamora was more interested in Cassidy. From what she saw she and Felix knew each other but how was the question that was bugging her. Cassidy just walked up to Felix and smiled.

"Thanks guys it was cool of you all to help put Rick away again," Cassidy said.

_ What does she mean again?_ Tamora wondered. "Can I tell them now?" Felix asked.

"Yeah Rick is captured let them know," Cassidy said.

"Okay um Tammy, Ralph, and Vanellope I know you guys known me for a while Ralph the longest but I have some secrets. You see I had a sister, and two cousins, and Cassidy and I were um we were," Felix began nervously.

"Close we were close," Cassidy said trying to hide her expression but Tamora was picking up on something.

"Yeah we were close and when we were young, we used to hang out here. And I wanted to stay and be Cassidy's partner and help her catch criminals. But Rick was a villain in this game that got tired of being caught. He tried to rob Tappers and shot my dad and killed him. We helped Cassidy by building a cage like the one you saw with our tools. And after my father's death I took over the game. Lexy, and my cousins had their own games and Cassidy returned to hers. We tried to keep in touch but everything changed but we all vowed to help one another if trouble came. And Rick escaped and he vowed to hunt us all down and kill us. He tried to kill me but failed and I called Cassidy and well she called up Lexy, Charlie, and Eddy. And we went after him," Felix explained.

"Felix I am so sorry," Ralph said sadly. He knew Felix's father died but never knew how he died.

"Man what a fudge bucket that Rick guy," Vanellope said.

"Why didn't you tell me this? I would have helped you?" Tamora asked shedding tears.

"I wanted too Tammy believe me I wasn't even supposed to make that phone call but I was scared of losing you. Rick killed my father in cold blood and I didn't want to lose you or anyone else. Shoot if I had my way I would have gone after Rick myself but I can't handle him alone. I am sorry I scared you but I did it to protect you please forgive me," Felix said shedding tears. Tamora just grabbed him and kissed him deeply on the lips. Cassidy looked away but knew Felix was happy and that was all that mattered.

"If you ever scare me like this again I will throw you off the roof of the penthouse," Tamora said firmly but she was shedding tears.

"Yes, ma'am," Felix said saluting.

"Well sorry to leave so soon but we have to get back to our games," Eddy said. The girls nodded and gave Felix a hug and told him that they should hang out sometime and left to go back to their games.

"Thanks for the help Felix," Cassidy said shaking his hand.

"Anytime Cass, couldn't have done it without you," Felix said. Cassidy looked away as if deciding something and gave him a tight hug. Felix hugged her back even tighter. Tamora tensed up when she saw this and watched as Cassidy got in her car and drove back to headquarters. Tamora remembered her saying she and Felix were close but how close were they? She intended to find out.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Closure

Chapter 8: Closure

Felix and Tamora finally got home and boy were the Nicelanders happy to see them. Gene said hi and waved frantically asking Felix where he wandered off too. Mary hugged Felix and gave him a pie. Tamora glared at Mary a little for she had enough girls making goo-goo eyes at her husband. Felix accepted the pie and told Gene and Mary so they could tell the others that the crisis was contained and he was just helping an old friend.

Going on into their house which was still unlocked for no one robbed anyone in Niceland. Tamora suggested a lock multiple times and Felix finally agreed and told her that he would put one in as soon as he could. "Man sure is good to be home," Felix said taking off his hat and sinking into the couch. Closing his eyes as he remembered the past two days and couldn't believe this all happened in about two days at least three anyway. Rubbing his temples as he tried to relax, Tamora watched as one question still burned in her mind.

"Felix how close were you and Cassidy?" Tamora asked him. Felix's eyes shot up and he had that nervous look in his eyes.

"Uh why do you want to know honey?" he asked nervously. She sat down by him with a firm gaze. Not an angry gaze she normally gave her soldiers when she wanted answers but more of a determined look.

"I just want to know," Tamora told him. He sighed knowing she had every right to ask that question.

Running his fingers through his hair as he breathed deeply, "Okay after all that has happened I do owe you more of an explanation. Cassidy and I used to date," he said. Tamora's eyes widened a bit when the information reached her ears. Felix held his breath a bit to see if Tamora was going to get mad or angry as heck.

"I see," her voice calm and her expression unreadable, Felix was getting nervous he hated when she was completely calm like this. He never could tell if she was going to punch him, yell at him, or just chase him around the house or all three.

"It happened a long time ago, we meant when we were both about 15 and we started dating when we were 16. Then when I was 18 I wanted to be in her game to be with her and help her catch bad guys. But after dad died I was the oldest and molded myself into the game. But I still had feelings for Cassidy even though it wasn't the love we once had it was still love but more like a dear friend," Felix said hoping to calm her down.

"So, you wanted to be in her game how?" Tamora asked.

"Well we were built by the same programmers so I could easily change my appearance and boom I become a new character in the game and no one knows the difference," Felix said.

"So, you mean to tell me you were running around with your ex-girlfriend who you were going to be with in her game. But if that Rick guy killed your dad and you two just what broke up?" Tamora asked now getting upset.

"It was complicated okay I was the oldest I never had a say in my future. Dad was going to make me his successor he never asked me what I wanted. Then I met Cassidy a girl who had to prove herself to be a great cop. She didn't automatically become a hero like my dad nor have a magic hammer to help her fix things. In my game everything was handed to me, I was no hero it was the hammer doing all the work. If it wasn't for this hammer I couldn't do anything," Felix said getting off the couch. "Lexy always wanted to be the next Fix-It in the Fix-It Felix game not me. She liked the easy going of the game and me I wanted to earn the right to be called a hero. With Cassidy that would have happened I could be myself around her. But when Rick killed my father I couldn't allow Lexy to take on the responsibility. I was the oldest it was my curse to bear and then I started pushing Cassidy away until I knew I was no longer in love with her but I still cared," Felix said shedding tears.

Tamora watched unsure what to say. Felix told her that if Rick never killed his dad then he may have gone into Cassidy's game and still be with her. "Felix do you still love her?" she asked. A pain was in her heart but she had to know if Felix still wished to be with Cassidy.

"I do still love her but like I said more as a dear friend. I love you Tamora, when I first met you I wasn't a child I was an adult. The second I saw you I knew what love was and I knew my heart belonged to you. Yes, that sounds corny but it is the truth. You reawaken my need to help people again I went after Ralph to save our game but when I met you I went to help you defeat that cy-bug before it hurt anyone. You became my reason to love again," Felix said.

"Funny you were my reason to love again too," Tamora said kissing his lips. He ran his fingers through her hair and felt her cool skin on his hand.

"I am so sorry that I scared you Tamora I just didn't want you to get hurt," Felix whispered.

"Well I have you back and that Rick guy is locked up so, I forgive you. But next time you go running off with your ex-girlfriend and your family I am going with. Someone has to keep you out of trouble," Tamora said slyly. "And Felix never ever say you not a hero. As I recall it wasn't that hammer that jumped into my game nor ask to help me track down that Cy-Bug or Wreck-it. That was all you so you are a hero and never forget that got it soldier? she asked him.

"Ma'am yes ma'am" Felix said saluting her. She smiled and they went to the bedroom but before they fell asleep Felix assured her that Cassidy wasn't in love with him either. About two years ago before he met her that Cassidy called saying she met a nice man and that a month after he met Tamora Cassidy was getting married. Felix was invited and was going to invite his friends but Ralph needed to help Vanellope win a race. And Tamora remembered that day for she had intense training so Felix went by himself and saw his sister and cousins. Tamora was relieved Felix loved her and that Cassidy was happy too.

Back in Street Cops Cassidy got out of her car and was greeted by a man. He was tall with broad shoulder and a muscular build. Brown hair and eyes wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, and he said, "Cassidy, honey you are safe". He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips.

"Hey honey sorry I worried you but you know the boss when he say secret mission," Cassidy said hugging him.

"I know I just wish could have gone with you to keep you safe," he said.

"I know Brad let's get on home," she said.

"So, how was Fix-It?" Brad asked casually.

"Brad Scott I hope you are not jealous, he is happily married and we are just good friends, trust sweetie I am all yours," Cassidy said slyly.

"That is what I liked to hear, let's go home babe," Brad said and they went on home.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and I may write a sequel I am unsure though. If anyone wants a sequel let me know if not I will end it here. Please review and till next time.


End file.
